A Generation worth being part of
by AlishaVane45
Summary: The year is 2017 and the newest generations biggest fight comes now. Follow the next generation as they fight, hate, love and be themselves. It's a generation worth being part of.
1. New Beginnings

**Hiiiiia guyyss. This is an old fanfic but I think it's worth continuing again. If you're like me and like the minor characters in Harry Potter than you'll lovee thiss! It revolves around the next generation but does not focus on the children of the trio as much as it does to the children of the other minor characters like Cedric and Lee Jordan and Romilda Vane... so hope you guys like it. (btw Victoria is Fred and Angelina's daughter not Ron and Hermiones!) Ok guys hope you enjoy ^.^**

**Victoria** Weasley poked her head into the nearest compartment she saw and sighed when she saw it was completely clear. She threw her trunk and locked the door of the compartment in one swift motion. To an outsider she would have simply looked like a new first year trying to find there selves an empty compartment. Victoria Weasley however was _not_ a first year and she was definitely _not_ hiding. She was just simply securing herself a dung bomb free compartment unlike last year when her brother Fred had planted dung bombs in each of the train's compartments. It was the worst start of the term feast. Everyone stunk of dung and the sorting hat refused to sort the simply smelly first years that had the worst case with the dung bombs. Fred and his pranks were not unusual to Victoria who encountered them every day at home and during the very long breaks over the summer.

Victoria suddenly turned sharply to the three raps on the compartment door. With a flick of her wand the compartment door opened to reveal three girls. The girl with the blond pixie cut hair spoke first.

"Why did you have to lock the door?" she said with an almost accusing tone.

"Do you remember what happened last year Emmalin?" Audrey Patil said moving in the compartment to claim her seat by the window.

"Well yeah but its Fred isn't it?" the last girl, Rinny said. Emmalin Lovegood shook her head.

"Of course it was Fred Rinny!" Victoria said "The headmaster made it _very_ clear when we got off the train."

Rinny Longbottom frowned as if trying to remember but otherwise said nothing and simply took out a book. Audrey took her seat next to the window and Rinny sat next to her while Emmalin took the seat next to Victoria.

"I can't wait to be third years!" Audrey exclaimed once she had re locked the door of the compartment.

"Me either Patil." Victoria said calling Audrey by her last name just like she did to everyone else. "We finally get to take Arthimacy this year!"

Audrey and Rinny looked at Victoria like she was crazy but a shrill voice was the one that brought meaning to their looks.

"_Arthimacy_!" the shrill voice cried as Victoria saw Bella's silhouette in the compartment "_That's_ what you're excited for Tori?"

Victoria opened the door to reveal her friend Bella Jordan standing there her arms crossed a disgusted expression on her face. Victoria opened her mouth to say something but Rinny interrupted.

"Hey Bella! Where's Maddy and Sierra?" She then added sweetly "Nice earrings."

Bella suddenly brightened up at Rinny's question and answered with her usual cheery voice.

"Thanks Rinny! There freshwater _pearl _earrings my dad- oh right Sierra's with Armonia and Madeline's showing little Jacob around the train. It's his first year and he's so cute, oh and heres Katie with-!"

Victoria suddenly grabbed Bella and pulled her in along with Katie as she walked past them and then quickly shutting the compartment door.

"What-?!" Katie exclaimed as she landed on the floor and Emmalin covered her mouth. They all froze watching as Scorpious Malfoy walked past their compartment with _another _girl.

"I can't believe it!" Audrey exclaimed then contradicted herself "Well actually I can."

"Yeah." Victoria said "It's not like that's the first time we've seen him with a girl."

"Not to mention he was currently dating Mayella Brunswick until yesterday but-" Katie said, then covered her mouth. Bella let out a scream.

"What?" Bella nearly screamed "He was dating her and then her broke up for her!" she said pointing accusingly at the girl next to Scorpious as they walked away." Ughh the nerve!"

"Whoa come down Bella." Victoria said as she watched Bella fume "It's not like you like him or anything." Bella looked at Victoria threatingly and Emmalin added quickly "We know it's just you and your break up policy."

"I don't like him!" Bella fumed "I just hate the fact that he keeps on dating girls and then breaks up with them!"

"Ok...Ok Bella we get it." Rinny said calmly.

"But that's not just any girl." Katie said "She's-"

Someone screamed and that was followed by other screams of delight.

"Yeeahhh!" a first year cried as a small bursts of fireworks burst around the train. Victoria opened the compartment door and small fireworks flew into their compartment.

"Fireworks?" Rinny said incredulously "No dung bombs this time?"

Sure enough Fred James and Teddy Lupin walked past their compartment. Fred and James were both 4th years and Ted was a 6th year. However despite how old they were than Victoria their maturity level hadnt increased at all.

"Nothing to fear ladies, just some friendly start if the term of fireworks." Ted said grinning.

Emmalin eyed him suspiciously and Audrey looked at James her brow raised. Bella was still fuming about the whole Scorpious incident and Katie was still on the floor trying to shoo away a loose firework.

"Ahh hello there Katie." Fred said sincerely, his smile wide "Need a hand?"

"Yeah thanks." Katie said extending her hand out to Fred. Once Fred had grabbed it and Katie was getting pulled up he let her hand go resulting in Katie falling back where she was originally. Rinny and Audrey caught her before she hit the compartment floor.

"Later sis!" Fred called out to Victoria "Ahh here comes the trolley!" The three of them walked away howling with laughter.

"Are you ok Katie?" Bella asked as Emmalin shook her head trying to hide her laughter.

"Mhmm I'm fine but," she sighed "why is it always me? Oh I feel so stupid!" she stomped her foot in frustration.

"Oh don't blame yourself," Emmalin assured Katie "You know how they are. Fred I tell you."

"Ha-ha yeah I guess." Katie said smiling a little. She put her trunk up and squeezed in between Audrey and Rinny. Bella sat across from her.

"It's a bit odd though." Audrey said "Fred James and Ted haven't done anything yet."

"I know right." Bella said "I mean first year remember when they did the prank with those fake wands?"

"Oh ha-ha how could I forget?" Rinny said "Fred told me I had the wrong wand and I panicked and so he gave me one of the fake ones and took my real one." Rinny grabbed her wand the real one closely to her as we all laughed.

"And second year," Audrey added "they put dung bombs in every compartment."

"Ughh." Bella said "13 showers and 5 pretty girl treatments and my _whole_ stock of witch wonder products to get that smell out of my _hair_." She counted them off with her fingers shuddered at the thought.

"Funny how they have nothing this year." Katie said "Guess they ran out of ideas."

"Knowing Fred." Victoria said looking out at the flying fields as the train caught speed "Probably not."

The occasional squeaking of the trolley wheels and laughs of delighted first years could be heard as they marveled at the small bursts and tricks of the fireworks.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Victoria smiled. It was the trolley lady. Emmalin pulled out her wand and opened the compartment door. Bella and Katie jumped up as soon as they saw her. Rinny hardly looked up from her book and Audrey gave a simple shake of her head. Once the lady had left Rinny took out a huge bottle from her bag. Victoria smelled the butter beer before she saw it.

"Are you going to share that Longbottom?" Victoria said. Rinny grinned. Rinny's parents Mr. and Ms. Longbottom owned the Leaky Cauldron down in Diagon Alley. Ms. Hannah Longbottom was the bar lady there so Rinny had VIP status for all the food and drinks down there.

"Of course." Rinny said "And I even remembered to bring cups."

"That's because _I_ reminded her." Audrey chimed in as Rinny said "Oh hush."

She poured equal amounts of butter beer and handed a cup to everyone. Audrey took out the Indian food that her mom had made and both she and Rinny shared that. Bella and Katie feasted on the chocolate frogs and licorice wands they had bought. Emmalin munched on some Bertie Botts every flavor beans as she flipped through the newest edition if the Quibbler. Emmalin's mom Luna Lovegood was the editor of the Quibbler now. Victoria quietly sipped her butter beer. She hadn't brought any food nor had she brought any money to buy some. It wasn't that the Weasley's were poor it was just that unlike other families they didn't spend as lavishly on unnecessary things. I mean why buy candy on the train when you were going to get free food as soon as you got to Hogwarts? Victoria was just dozing off when she heard Katie scream followed by another and another.

The chocolate frog Katie had opened was jumping around like mad. Emmalin grabbed it and as soon as she did the chocolate frog melted into a slimy green warty frog. A real one.

"That has got to be the ugliest frog I've ever seen." Bella said squirming away from Emmalin. Emmalin let go of the frog as it let out a spurt of green goo. Bella screamed as it landed on her. Rinny swatted the frog with her book and Audrey tried to grab it. The other compartments close to them had seen what had happened with the chocolate frog and immediately thrown theirs away. The others weren't so lucky.

"FRED! JAMES! TEDDY!"They all screamed.


	2. Sortings and Sights

As soon as **Bella** had seen Malfoy with that girl her day was ruined. And then after that that _horrible_ chocolate frog. It had ruined the most important thing her hair. Her long black beautiful hair. Thankfully Katie knew a spell and had fixed her hair in a jiffy. Her hair was back to normal shiny and sleek.

"Come on Bella!" Katie said heaving her huge owl Crumb's cage. Bella still hadn't figured out why Katie had given the huge brute that name. Audrey Victoria and Emmalin had already left for the castle as to maintain their perfect Ravenclaw record for being punctual. Rinny had offered to stay but was dragged off by 2 2nd year Hufflepuff twins, Angela and Brittney Monque. Bella shot one last look in the mirror, I mean as a girly girl she had to maintain that reputation and ran after Katie who was slowly dragging Crumb's cage. Once Bella was off the train she could see familiar faces of her friends in the crowds. The older students all headed towards the left of the train where the carriages would take them to the school. The first years all went to the right following Hagrid who would take them in boats across the lake to the school.

"Come on BeLLA!" Katie yelled as she fell down under the pressure of Crumb's cage. _About time._ Bella thought. She was heading after Katie when she saw her. The girl was with _Scorpious!_ He said something to her and then waved by heading towards the carriages. He walked right past Bella and Bella felt her heart skip a beat. Before Bella could get a good look at the girl she disappeared in the mob of first years. _Scorpious was dating a first year?_ Bella shook her _head real smooth Scorpious real smooth_ and then helped Katie with Crumb's cage. They found themselves in a carriage with Emma Burley and Dustin Morin. Emma was a Hufflepuff in their year and Dustin a 4th year in Slytherin.

"Hey Emma." Katie said greeting Emma. She ignored Dustin mainly because last year he had played a prank on her and she still hadn't gotten over it. Emma nodded with a sorry glance towards Dustin. Dustin started talking about the new broom he got this summer and Katie interrupted wondering what food was being made for the feast. Bella rolled her eyes. Then she saw it. The castle. The carriages were slowing. They had made it. Even after going to Hogwarts for 2 years its beauty still amazed her. Dustin helped Emma with her stuff and they both entered the castle. Bella helped Katie carry Crumb's cage in the castle. After setting the cage down Bella and Katie slumped exhaustedly on the Gryffindor table. Victoria and Emmalin laughed at them across from the Ravenclaw table. Rinny quietly giggled but otherwise said nothing. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bella! Hey Katie." Aurora Fenwick said sitting across from Bella. Aurora was a 3rd year like Bella. Flipping her fiery red hair she said "Feels great to be 3rd year right?"

Ben Jerry called out "GO THIRD YEARS!" and the third years at the Gryffindor table cheered in approval.

"I heard there's going to have dragon riding lessons this year for us." Elvin Presque said seriously "I hope they do. I even got a dragon saddle this year and they don't come cheap."

"Gryffindor!" the prefect Jennifer Galleti called "Please take your seats. The first years are coming."

"There's Maddy and Sierra!" Katie called as she dragged them over next to her and Bella.

"Hi guys." Sierra said taking a seat. Madeline smiled at them.

"How was riding camp?" Katie asked Sierra.

Sierra grinned obviously pleased. "It was great. I finally mastered the jumps and-" she took a deep breath "my- dad- said –that- he- might- talk- to- Victoria's- uncle- Charlie –about- Dragon –riding- this- summer."

"WOW!" Madeline exclaimed "that sounds nice."

Just then the doors of the great hall flew wide open and the first years entered. The great Hall erupted in cheers and claps. Bella Katie Sierra and Bella joined them.

"Why are we clapping?" Mathew drawled "I don't remembering us getting that much of a cheer when we came in."

Professor Wizquiz the transfiguration teacher stood at the front and explained to the first years how they were going to get sorted. Bella looked in the gaggle of first years but she didn't see the girl. She looked around the Great Hall but she didn't find her anywhere. Who was she and why was Scorpious interested in her?

"Let the sorting begin." The hat declared and the first years were called one by one.

"Jacup!" Madeline breathed urgently as Bella saw the small figure of Madeline's brother in the thong of first years. He turned and mouthed the word "wow."

"Kathy Bezel." Professor Wizquiz called as a small girl with brown plaits stepped on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Vera D'Souza!" Professor Wizquiz called as a girl with an elegant, but cute up do sat in the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called and the green and silver clad Slytherin table clapped loudly.

Then the sorting hat called Jacup Finnigan. Madeline crossed her fingers and Bella did to, might as well have the whole family in Gryffindor.

The sorting hat was put on his head and no sooner that it had it called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Madeline cheered as her brother joined the Gryffindor table. Bella watched as the rest of the first years were sorted. James and Albus's little sister Lily was sorted into Gryffindor as was Rose's little brother Hugo. Molly Weasley was sorted into Ravenclaw and Winter Weasley Victoria's uncle Charlie's daughter was sorted into Gryffindor. When the sorting hat had sorted Markus Ennui into Hufflepuff the sorting ended. Bella still hadn't seen the girl. The headmaster suddenly appeared at the podium, the one with no name. Well he did but no one knew it so they all just called him Headmaster. The 7th years at the end of the year attempted to find out but with no success.

"Also first year's quick notes to you please stay clear of my office unless there is something urgent and like I have told the other students don't try to figure out my name because I assure you the consequences will be severe."

The first year looked at the older students who just nodded seriously. Jacup whispered to Madeline "is he nuts?"

"First years if you have any question you may ask your house prefects and any older students except for Fred Weasley James Potter _and _Teddy Lupin." The headmaster gave the three of them a stern look. All 3 of them had stood up and were bowing as the first years laughed.

"Yes yes we are aware." The headmaster chuckled "on that happy note I am pleased to announce the arrival of a new student this year. She started her magical education at Beaubatons but for some reasons decided that Hogwarts was the better school." The students in the Great Hall cheered.

"HOGWARTS!" Sierra said as everyone nodded approvingly.

"Anyway she will be starting as a third year here and will no doubt finish her education at Hogwarts. So students please help me in welcoming Ms. Alisha Vane Lucian!" The girl that I saw with Scorpious on the train suddenly appeared as the headmaster waved his hand.

The great Hall erupted in cheers and whispers as Bella recognized the name. Aaron Lucian was a famous Quidditch player on the Dragon Republic Quidditch team. Bella knew this only and only because her parents were both on the Quidditch team Puddlemerre United and he kept a book with all the teams' pictures and autographs. Both Puddlemerre United and Dragon Republic were good teams.

"That's Aaron Lucian's daughter," Sierra breathed "The famous chaser on Dragon Republic! I need an autograph!"

"Wow." Katie said "First you got Bella's parents autograph because they play for Puddlemerre United and now hers."

"Hey I like my Quidditch teams!" Sierra said defensively.

"Wait her name is Alisha _Vane _Lucian?" Bella said excitedly "Does that mean-?"

"Yes!" Katie said "Her mom is the model! My mom works with her." She added as Bella squealed she loved all the Vera Vane designer clothes.

"Wait you know her?" Madeline asked then realized "Oh wait she's Zane's sister!"

"Yes! I've been trying to say this all day, she's my cousin!" Katie burst out.

"You know her?" Elvin asked interested. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Oh so she's not going out with Scorpious?" Bella asked carefully.

"No that's gross." Katie said disgusted "We're all cousins. And do me a favor and _never_ mention that to her."

Bella looked back at the girl who was standing next to headmaster waiting to get sorted. Apparently the hat had fallen "asleep" and Professor Wizquiz was trying to wake it up. Everyone in the great Hall was whispering about her parents and the girl looked down at her feet and Bella could relate. When she was sorted in her first year someone had yelled out "GO PUDDLEMERE UNITED!" Same thing with Sierra who's dad was the Keeper on Puddlemerre United. And then of course the betting.

"3 galleons on Gryffindor!" Noah Sycamore said slapping three galleons on the table.

"I bet 4 Galleons on Ravenclaw." Alonzo Dale, a 7th year said "Zane's in Ravenclaw and he's her brother."

"Are you guys seriously betting about her house again?" Sierra asked bored.

"Want to bet?" Noah said "What house do you think she will be sorted in?"

"Well she obviously has good taste because her dad is on a Quidditch team and she looks smart so maybe Ravenclaw but you can't just go based on looks so maybe a Gryffindor?" Sierra said "What do you think Bella?"

"Well I know for sure she's not a Hufflepuff." Bella said "I can recognize them when I see them…" she thought about the girl with Scorpious "maybe a Slytherin?"

"Exactly, thanks Bella!" Fred said "5 galleons for Slytherin."

"Make those 10 galleons." Teddy said coming behind Fred "We'll split the difference." He turned to James "What about you?"

"Oh I dun no I guess Gryffindor she's good looking." James said as Bella rolled her eyes. That was James answer for every girl. Bella had blushed the first time James had called her pretty then he went to the next girl and started _flirting_ with her! So Bella pretty much ignored him the rest of the year. "Wait don't mention that to Zane." He added seriously.

Ted shook his head and Fred laughed. Bella rolled her eyes.

"To bad she's not a 4th year." James said

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Aurora sad her red hair turning even redder. Not a good sign. "Are 3rd year girls not worth liking?"

"Hey Aurora that's not what I mean-" James gulped.

"Let's get you sorted m'dear." Professor Wizquiz said as he placed the sorting hat on her head. She closed her eyes. A second later the hat opened its mouth. Or whatever was considered his mouth. James crossed his fingers. The Gryffindor table held its breath as did everyone in the Great Hall, then the hat yelled out its verdict.

**So how was it? Oh and btw I loveee reviews so please review if you want to know what happens next! And whoever guesses what house Alisha goes in right their name will be mentioned somewhere in Chapter 2 so review!**


	3. Alisha Vane

**YAAAY! This wraps up chapter 1. I will update chapter 2 sometime tomorrow so please review and let me know how it is. Also when you review leave a name so I can mention that name somwhere in chapter 2 like I promised. Anyway review and love you guys! Oh and dedications: Thanks SlytherinQueen67 and Jenna for reviewing. Love you guys!**

**Alisha** could hardly contain her excitement. She was actually going to Hogwarts! Well she was supposed to go to Hogwarts before until Aunt Vanessa intervened. The day she got her letter to Hogwarts she had danced across the manor and slipped on the stairs. _Ha-ha smooth Alisha_. Then the stupid pixie had come and delivered her Beaubatons letter. And wasn't it a coincidence that Aunt Vanessa had magically decided to come over for tea and convince her parents to send Alisha to Beaubatons?

"But I don't care if Aunty Vanessa went to Beaubatons!" Alisha said adamantly to her dad "Zane's going to Hogwarts and so did you and she's your sister!"

"But princess Beaubatons is for girls and as much as your mom and I want you to go to Hogwarts it's your Aunt Vanessa's wish for you to go to Beaubatons."

And that was it. When Zane went to Diagon Alley and got new robes, and Max came just to annoy her, Alisha got a vintage blue skirt and blazer to wear. At least she had gotten a wand otherwise she would have died. Literally. Beaubatons wasn't a bad school it was actually really god minus the fact that all the girls were girly girls and Veela's. During the break when she would come home Zane would tell her about Hogwarts and bring her lots of chocolate frogs while she came home with a gift hamper full of wonder witch products with the same note every year. _Beaubatons where Education is a beautiful experience!_ Now after 2 years her dad and mom took her out and sent her to Hogwarts. It took a lot of trouble pranks and convincing to do that but she had done it.

"Ahh Romilda! Aaron! And little Max!" Ms. Malfoy said coming to greet Alisha's parents and her little 8 year old brother. Alisha and Max ran to hug her. She looked the same as ever with her brown hair loose and immaculate business clothes on. But nevertheless beautiful. Mr. Malfoy was talking to Katie and Scorpious.

"Alisha dear." Astoria Greengrass greeted her "How are you? Are you coming to Hogwarts this year? Maxie you've grown!"

"Yes!" Alisha squealed as she spotted Mr. Malfoy.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy." Alisha said as he walked up to her. He looked the same too. Blond hair and all. The only difference was that he was smiling.

"Hello Alisha." He said giving her a hug. Scorpious and Katie stood behind him. Alisha winked at them. "Scorpious and Katie are over there they'll help you around."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Alisha said walking towards Katie and Scorpious. She had known them her whole life. From the time she was born. They would come to her birthday parties and dinners and of course the family reunions.

"Hi Alisha!" Katie said holding a giant cage. An owl was inside pecking at the seeds on the bottom.

"Hello Crumb." Alisha said to the giant owl. Only Katie would name the giant thing crumb.

"Did you get an owl Alisha? Or perhaps _nothing_ like Scorpious here?"

"I got a pygmy puff." Alisha said "Mum has it...somewhere."

"Aww how cute." Katie said "I wanted one but dad said an owl is better and because Scorpious said if he got his hands on one he would squeeze its limbs out." She made a squeezing motion with her hands.

"I said that when you were little." Scorpious drawled lazily "I didn't mean it Kate."

"Whatever." Katie decided "Oh I forgot my cauldron at home! Dads going to be mad!" With that she ran towards her mom. The train whistle blew as the new comers and first years boarded the train. Parents yelled goodbyes and vanished behind the 9 ¾ barrier to get to their jobs.

The train will be leaving in 2 minutes." The cool feminine voice called out from somewhere. Alisha watched as a couple waved to their son and stepped on a circular disk on the floor and vanished.

_"Heading to Department of Dark Equipment."_

The circular disks were everywhere. All you would have to do is step on them and it would transport you to your destination. Modern Wizard Tech, a new part of the ministry that designed modern tehcnology to make things easier created them with a combination of magic and technology. Alisha remembered mum and dad saying the didn't have aything like that when they went to Hogwarts. Alisha smiled after all they were the new generation so everything should be new for them.

"Alisha!" Zane called "come on!"

"Don't rush me Zane!" Alisha said running to her mom. Katie and Scorpious were with their parents exchanging last words.

"Alisha." Her dad said handing her a golden cage with her blue pygmy puff inside. "Take care of yourself and ask Zane and Scorpious if you need help with anything."

"And if you need us just owl or text us sweetie." Her mom said winking. Alisha nodded. Definitely text, only the ministry used owls these days.

"Don't get into trouble," Max said "Oh wait actually get into more trouble than I can be daddy'sfavorite!"

Alisha stuck her tongue out at Max and then hugged him.

"Oh and Alisha dear Katie and Scorpious are there for you if you need help ok?" Ms. Malfoy called as Mr. Malfoy nodded towards Scorpious. He looked towards her and Katie motioned for her to come. The three of them walked towards the train. Zane had already gone in. Alisha watched as her parents and brother stepped on one of the disks and disappeared. _Heading to Quidditch Quinton. Heading to Vane Mansion._

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Max!" Alisha called. Scorpious nudged her in the arm "So Alisha do you know what house you want to get sorted in?"

Alisha grinned. Zane had told her about the house system at Hogwarts. They had the same thing at Beaubatons except you got chosen by the headmistress who would evaluate the students based on how they acted. There were 6 groups: Pixies, Doves, Angel's, fairies, flowers, and princess. Alisha had been a pixie, house of the pranksters.

"Well I hope I don't end up in Hufflepuff." Alisha said "Mum was a Gryffindor, dad a Slytherin and Zane's a Ravenclaw so they think I'm going to end up in Hufflepuff. That's for really nice people right?"

Scorpious nodded "More or less. What's your definition of nice? If it's getting in trouble on purpose to get kiced out of Beaubatons on purpose then I guess you're Hufflepuff." He winked.

"Aww man." Alisha sighed "Zane told you?"

"Well he told me." Katie said "But Scorpious was eavesdropping so he found out."

"Don't worry you might not end up there." Scorpious muttered.

"Mum was a Ravenclaw." Katie said "But I'm a Gryffindor and Scorpious is a Slytherin so you could be something else."

"You say Gryffindor like it's a good thing Kate." Scorpious said as Katie scowled "Mum said it didn't matter! She said-"

"Is it that bad?" Alisha asked Scorpious. "Where's Katie?" Katie wasn't next to her anymore. Alisha looked around.

"Probably with her friends." Scorpious said "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

Alisha gripped the end of the stool as she sat on. She was glad the hat was finally awake because she was tired of hearing everyone talk about her parents. Ughh.

"Another Vane eh?"

"Umm yes?"

"Mum a lion dad a snake and brother an eagle perhaps a badger to complete the founding family?" the hat laughed

"Oh shut up hat and tell me where I belong!" Alisha wanted to scream but she thought about everyone watching her and though better of it.

"Oh well you asked for it!"

"Oh no not Hufflepuff!" Alisha though. Nice going me.

Alisha's eyes blurred and then she saw the green and silver covered table clapping. She forgot what the colors meant. Oh great. Then she saw Scorpious clapping. She was a Slytherin.


	4. The New Girl

The new girl was a Slytherin.** Rinny** hoped she would be a Hufflepuff like her but oh well it was all the hats fault. Yep. Just do it Rinny style and blame the hat for anyone who wasn't in Hufflepuff. At least that was what she had done for her friends who were all everything but Hufflepuff. Rinny choose all her friends carefully. All her friends were nice…well almost everyone. Maybe Bella unless you mess up her hair then even a Slytherin couldn't be meaner than her. And Audrey was rude at times even though she didn't know it and Victoria would make your head spin if you argued with her about anything. The new girl had smiled at her in the hallways as Rinny was walking to the owlrey to send a letter. And Snakes smiling at Puffs that _hardly_ happened. Maybe the girl was nice and it really was the hats fault. Or maybe the girl had drunk fire-whiskey and was giddy. Rinny noticed that a lot at the leaky cauldron when she helped her mom sometimes. Whatever it was she would find out soon. Now that the girl would be a 3rd year like her they could even be friends.

Rinny saw her first at Breakfast. Since the Hufflepuff table was closest to the Slytherin table. It was Ravenclaw and Slytherin table at the ends and Hufflepuff and Gryffindor in the middle. Unlike Rinny the girl was hardly eating (Rinny noticed her plate was full of chocolate) and yet she was still skinny. Maybe it was a perk of having a model for a mother and a Quidditch player for a dad. The girl was talking energetically to the Slytherins at her table. Rinny recognized Nikita and one of the Panima twins next to her.

"Rinny!" it was Audrey. Audrey was the first friend Rinny had made when she first came to Hogwarts and Audrey was still the same as ever, too tall, black hair in a braid off to one side and of course the habit of annoying Rinny.

"We need to go to Madam Beaudax for schedules!" Audrey whispered then being Audrey she yelled to the whole Hufflepuff table "Everyone go to Madam Beaudax for your schedules."

The Hufflepuff turned to Audrey and Rinny buried her head under her arms as Audrey laughed. Cedric Diggory the 2nd stood up and walked to the front of the Great Hall. The rest of the house prefects followed.

"3rd years," Cedric said "Please go to Madam Beaudax in the Library to collect your schedules. 4th 5th and 6th years go to Madam Dunce in the Sylvan tower and 1st and 2nd years please follow us. 7th years head to Professor Jones." The great hall stirred as everyone went to their respective places. Rinny grabbed Audrey by the arm as they went to the Great Library in the 2nd floor.

"What classes are you taking?" Audrey asked braiding her hair to one side as she walked.

"Well obviously all the core classes and I want to take either Arthimacy or Runes. Definitely not Care of Magical Creatures if we have dragon lessons…" Rinny said. She hated flying in the air and heights.

"That's what Bella said." Audrey added "She doesn't like heights either.

"I am NOT scared of heights!" Rinny said "I'm scared slopes, hills and any kind of inclined surface. There's a difference!"

Audrey ignored her and continued "I wonder what will happen if she gets stuck in Care of Creatures and they really do have Dragon Riding lessons…" Audrey trailed off uncertainly. Rinny had stopped listening because she saw Bella talking to the new girl. Rinny moved in closer to them so she could hear them. I mean it wasn't really eavesdropping right?

"I love those ones they're my favorite."Bella was saying

"No way I LOVE THOSE CHOCOLATES!" The new girl Alisha exclaimed "and about my hair-"

"Don't' tell me," Bella said "it takes me* forever* to wash mine."

"Me too." Alisha said "And don't even get me started on *blow* drying."

"Oh my god!" Bella said "And flat ironing-"Both girls rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Oh great now theres two of them." Drew McCain said walking past them. Both Alisha and Bella looked at him and then with a flip of their hair (which were both out) stalked off towards the Library. Rinny shook her head. Looks like Bella had found herself another girly girl. Rinny found Audrey and they joined the rest of the 3rd years in the library. The librarian Madam Beaudax was sitting at her desk tapping a piece of parchment with her wand and sending it flying to the respective students.

"I hope I get all the classes I choose." Audrey said "Oh no heres mine." A square of parchment flew towards them and Audrey ducked as it hit her in the eyes. Madam Beaudax was not a good charmer. Ask her a question about Transfiguration and she could answer it. Give her a recipe and she could whip up the best potion ever but a charm…Rinny had learned her lesson after failing a quiz in 2nd year when she asked Madam Beaudax how to do a silencing charm. Rinny looked at Audrey's schedule.

"What's Theory of Magic?" Rinny asked peering at the colored cubes that showed Audrey's schedule.

"I don't know." Audrey admitted "Mom said I should take it. It's like how the spells and magic really work I guess." Audrey looked down closer. "Actually I have it first so I'll tell you how it is." With that Audrey ran off to Theory of Magic which according to her was all the way on the 18th floor.

"Name?" Madam Beaudax said bored as Rinny reached her. She looked up and saw Rinny.

"Oh hello Rinny dear!" She shifted through a heap of parchment tapped on it twice and handed Rinny her schedule. Rinny liked Madam Beaudax and they always met regularly since Rinny always came to the library.

"Thank you." Rinny said politely as she walked off eyes on her Schedule." Rinny Luna Longbottom." Rinny read and then her eyes traveled down. _She had Care of Magical Creatures_… _for first period_.

The first thing that hit Rinny was the smell. It smelled like she didn't know what. She trudged toward the stables where the rest of the class was. Professor Hagrid was there. Oh great this was going to be fun. Rinny's dad Neville Longbottom had told her everything about Professor Hagrid. As Rinny inched slowly to the class she saw Sierra Wood her horse-fanatic friend. Rinny was sure Sierra was the first one to get to the class.

"I can't wait." Sierra said as Rinny stood next to her. The class was assembled around the stable where Hagrid was standing or more like covering what was in them. Rinny strained her neck to see what would cause her death today but unfortunately Hagrid's giant hand was covering her view.

"What is it?" Jasmin Panima called out impatiently. She held a pair of dragon hides gloves and a fan in the other and was fanning the smell out of her face. Rinny wrinkled her nose in disgust. The smell was really getting to her.

"Is it a gibbering toad?" Mary Kenwrath asked "Because we had enough of those on the train ride here." Everyone nodded in approval. Rinny nodded vigorously.

"What about a dragon?" Elvin Presque asked "Its Dragons isn't it? I knew it." He opened his duffle bag and let its contents fall out. Rinny saw a saddle, some gloves boots and other dragon riding equipment. She hopped she didn't need all that. I mean it was just a dragon right?

"No. No. And No." Hagrid said "It's nun of that. Dragons aren't til 6th year Presque and Kenwrath they're Gibbering toads not Glippering."

Mary turned red and muttered something about not hearing right. The class laughed. Rinny laughed along and then felt bad the next second. Sierra was disappointed that they weren't riding dragons and hardly heard a word anybody was saying.

"Nay way I was saying these here are beautiful creatures, you might call them weird but really it's not their fault. The ministry collected them off the coast of Magana under illegal breeding and classified them as 'crossbreed' but I got permission to show them to you. Thought it might help in our evolution and breeds lesson. Aren't they beautiful?" Hagrid said wiping a tear of his face. The class looked at him blankly.

"What exactly are we looking at sir?" Daniel asked "I can't see."

"Well than put on yer glasses sonny." Hagrid bellowed "and look-"

"Maybe we could see if you moved out of the way." Jamal said. Jamal Masterson a 3rd year Slytherin walked towards the class. His tone was rude and Rinny wondered if he had gotten a class (this class) that he didn't want but if Hagrid noticed he didn't care. Instead he laughed good naturedly and moved out of the way so the class could see. And they saw. Rinny almost cringed at what she saw. The animals were all weird and demented looking in a way. It was like one animal was made by putting 2 unlikely animals together.

"What are they?" Rinny whispered.

"Ms. Longbottom!" Hagrid bellowed "an excellent question. These are the outcomes of people doing illegal crossbreeding. Now who can tell me what crossbreeding is?"

Surprisingly it was Jamal who answered. Next to him Panima was giggling and Rinny wondered why.

"When 2 animals are forcefully made to breed an entire new species." He said as Rinny nodded at his explanation then he added "like a human and giant for example." At this Jasmin Panima and the rest of the Slytherins laughed out loud. Rinny was surprised to see the Ravenclaw laughing openly as well as some Gryffindor's. Hagrid seemed to have grown some backbone since her dad went to school here. Some. He ignored the laughs even though he seemed like he was going to cry and went on with the lesson.

"So as Jam-al said all these animals are combinations of 2 creatures." Hagrid said "most likely to create a new stronger species. That is why the ministry considers them dangerous. "Hagrid laughed. " The ministry folks think the animals going to overthrow them o' something."

Rinny laughed along with a few people. Hagrid smiled and then started introducing the animals. Rinny stared at them wondering who in the world would want to overthrow the ministry with animals. In the end Hagrid assigned them homework on identifying the parents of each breed and writing an essay on the social pressures inflicted on animals (mainly crossbreeds).Hagrid never gave homework at least that's what her dad had said.

"I hate this class." Rinny murmured and then tripped over Lulu the crossbreed that started licking Rinny. _Great. Just Perfect._


	5. Not what I was excpecting

**Madeline** sighed as she was the first to enter class. Or she though. The new girl was also there. _Finally someone who realizes how important it is to be on time._ Madeline thought. It was either that or the girl being a Slytherin wanted to get on good terms with the teacher. The new girl… Madeline struggled to remember her name, Alisha. The girl was setting her stuff down and then she turned to leave. _Oh so she only came to drop her stuff_. Madeline thought. Typical snake. Alisha turned to leave and then spotted Madeline by the door. Madeline looked at her. She didn't really like talking to Slytherins because 1) She was a Gryffindor 2) Slytherins and Gryffindor's did NOT get along EVER and 3) What if the girl though Madeline was weird and didn't like her? It was the girl, Alisha, who spoke first.

"Oh hiiiia." She said "I'm Alisha."

Madeline couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. The Slytherin was talking to _her_. Madeline dropped her books. She quickly looked down and began to pick the books. 1. 2.3. _Where's my Ancient Runes book? _Madeline looked around for it desperately. She always kept her books safely and with her all the time. How could she loose it now?

"Here you go." Alisha said handing Madeline the midnight blue book with gold letters spelling out Ancient Runes.

"Thanks." Madeline said relieved. Alisha looked at Madeline's robes. _Oh I'm done for now she knows I'm a Gryffindor._

"Oh you're a Gryffindor," Alisha said. Madeline waited. Then Alisha smiled. "Cool. My mum was a Gryffindor too."

Madeline blinked. "Aren't you a Slytherin?" she asked confused.

"Yepp." Alisha smiled and pointed to her robes where the Slytherin emblem glowed. "Snakes are for Slytherin right? And lions for Gryffindor and Badger for Ravenclaw?"

"Hufflepuff." Madeline corrected.

"Oh yeah just kidding Hufflepuff. " Alisha smiled easily "So what's your name?"

"Madeline." Madeline replied shyly. The rest of the class entered suddenly as the clock chimes signaling the transition to the next class.

"Talk to you later. Byeee." Alisha said as she headed back to her seat, disappearing in the crowd of students.

Potions class was simple today. Professor Nightlock gave an introduction of herself and then went over the syllabus of what they would be learning in the class. All throughout class Madeline studied the new girl. She was the complete opposite of Madeline. Unlike Madeline Alisha was loud and loved to talk, and she was a natural born watched as she talked to the Slytherins in the back. They were apparently all acquainted with her even though she had come just yesterday. And she apparently absolutely unconditionally liked…no _loved_ chocolate. Madeline could hear her talking about chocolate all the way in the back. Professor Nightlock had allowed everyone a free day since she was feeling off so everyone was busy talking chatting and getting back with friends over the summer. So Madeline did the obvious and talked to Emmalin. Madeline and Emmalin knew each other since the first day of school. Madeline's mom and dad worked as auror's at the ministry and Emmalin's mom was a well known publisher who worked for the Quibbler so their parents often met and became acquainted.

"What do you think would happen if she met Michael?" Emmalin said watching Alisha.

"They'd be like best friends!" Madeline said "Of course." Michael Duke was a 3rd year Gryffindor whose parents owned Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. Honeydukes was like the best candy shop in the whole wizarding world.

"I can't wait until we go." Emmalin said sighing longily "I already have my permission slip signed."

"Me too!" Madeline said "But we have to wait until October for the first trip." She sighed "So what do you think about her?" Madeline asked Emmalin after a while pointing to Alisha.

"To be honest, I still haven't figured her out."

Madeline couldn't wait till dinner. After Potions all the other classes had given homework and it was only the first day. Just wait till 5th year. A fellow prefect said after she had confided her problems to him. Madeline reached the Great Hall as dinner was being served. The house-elves danced on their feet bringing dishes out in the Great Hall. Madeline imagined they were happy to get some work after such a long summer. She sat down ready to die if she didn't get food.

"How dare you!" someone cried. It was Romeo Carrow. Madeline cringed. Romeo Carrow was the handsome suave Slytherin in her year that no one could resist and yet he was no one to mess with. Madeline vaguely wondered who he was yelling at. She didn't have to look far. A trembling first year Ravenclaw was standing in front of Romeo.

"What happened?" Madeline asked Katie who rushed to explain. The first years were having a small food fight(the prefects were having a meeting with the headmaster so that's why no one was bothering to stop them) and the first year Ravenclaw boy, Robby Coltrane had apparently thrown a fistful of Pumpkin juice at Romeo Carrow by accident. He was trying to explain to Romeo but when Romeo was mad then no one could control him. Like no one. Not even the Slytherins.

Romeo kept yelling at the first year as the first years giggled at him (he was looking seriously handsome as usual and the pumpkin juice made him look funny. Think of a melting carrot and that was kind of what he looked like.) Madeline sighed as Katie whacked her on her head and muttered something about boys. Romeo couldn't stand it anymore. The first years were already laughing at him and soon the entire Great Hall was too except for the Slytherins who were trying to calm Romeo down. Nikita Blaze and Gently Goyle stood on either side of Romeo trying to calm him down and drag him out the Great Hall.

"Molamento!" Romeo cried angrily as the spell hit one of the giggling first year girls and she fell hard to the ground. Madeline eyes widened as Romeo raised his wand again. Madeline shut her eyes. She heard a gasp. Romeo Carrow stood there his arms raised ready to attack but someone had grabbed his arm right at that moment stopping him.

"It's her." Bella said as James whistled.

"Oh no." Katie said "I forgot to tell her about Romeo Carrow."

"Is that-?" Zane askd coming from the Ravenclaw table along with Victoria Audrey and Emmalin.

"Yepp." Teddy confirmed slapping Zane on the back "it's her. Oh boy this is going to be good." Victoire smacked him. Victoire was Victoria's cousin (Fleur and Bill's daughter.) Zane just shook his head.

Aurora shook her head as Fred looked at the scene in front of him eyes wide.

There was a murmur around the Great Hall everyone was either standing or sitting frozen in place. This would be what Bella would call dramatic. Madeline walked a little closer to see who the person was. It was a girl whose black hair cascaded in spiral waves from her shoulders and hazel eyes stared back at Romeo Carrow. It was Alisha Vane.

"What the-" Romeo stared disbelievingly at Alisha.

Alisha tilted her head and said "Are you really that stupid or is it just your looks? Some kid throws something on you and you're _this_ mad? Well Romeo Carrow you better watch out because next time it's going to be _a lot_ worse." Alisha said. Romeo looked like he had been slapped but he didn't say anything. She helped the unconscious first year up. The whole Great Hall held their breath. Literally.

"Watch out Vane I'm not one to mess-"Romeo finally said as Alisha started to walk away. Then without turning she said "Yeah yeah save it for someone who cares."

With a dramatic flip of her hair, Alisha Vane stalked off the Great Hall leaving an angry pumpkin juice dripping wet Romeo Carrow, amazed first years and everyone in the Great Hall stunned with their mouths open wide.


End file.
